


Emerald x and x Gold

by bipabrena



Series: Reibert fics for Reibert shippers from a Reibert shipper [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Bertholdt because I'm fucking sick of so many people portraying him as a, submissive dork that's embarrassed by his own existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Reiner's feeling a little down, but it's a good thing his boyfriend is always there to make things better.





	Emerald x and x Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage at coming up with summaries and titles lel
> 
> I'm cringing, this is the first time I've written same-sex smut and I sure as hell don't know what I'm doing dkfjdsifjsopfjospj

“Trash,” Reiner mumbled to himself, throwing away last semester’s syllabi. He sighed at himself in exasperation over the mess that was his desk. He looked over to Bertholdt’s side of the dorm and felt silent jealousy over how neat it looked.

He should take a note or two from his boyfriend.

He looked at the next folder inside his desk’s drawer. A handful of papers from last year. He rolled his eyes, “More trash.”

A knock on the door interrupted him. “Hey!” a voice he recognised to be Bertholdt’s yelled.

“It’s unlocked, Bertl,” he said, skimming through his paper about the extinction of bananas.

Bertholdt knocked on the door again with his foot.

“It’s unlocked!” Reiner yelled, in case Bertholdt hadn’t heard him before.

“Yeah, but I’m knocking for a reason! Open up, my hands are full!”

Reiner placed the folder on his desk and opened the door, enlivening at the sight of the young man carrying bags of fast food. “Hey, babe!” he walked in. The couple greeted each other with a peck.

“Thank fucking god,” Reiner whined. “I was starving but too lazy to go out.”

“Well,” Bertholdt turned his head to look at him, placing the bags on his desk, “good thing I’m sharp and always ready, unlike you,” he winked at him.

“Pfft,” Reiner smiled, skimming at his old paper again.

They shared comfortable silence as Bertholdt took off his beanie in front of the mirror, running fingers through his hair. Reiner’s lips parted as he observed.

He was a stunning sight.

He looked back at his paper and bit his thumb nail in concentration.

“Why are you organising your stuff at this hour?” Bertholdt asked, setting the food on the coffee table between their beds.

“Dunno,” Reiner replied lazily. “I got tired of having all this useless shit in my drawers.”

“Well,” Bertholdt walked up to Reiner, resting his elbow on his shoulder. “are we going to Marcel’s party later or what?”

Reiner pouted. “I want to stay here.”

“What? On a Friday night? Man, you’re being boring,” he grinned, “and that’s a lot coming from **_me_** ,” he emphasised.

“Mhm,” Reiner moved away, continuing to throw what he deemed useless in the trash bag.

Bertholdt squinted. “You’re acting weird.”

“Of course not.”

Bertholdt snatched what Reiner was holding to throw it away and made him hold his hands instead. He stroked his thumb with his own. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Reiner feigned a smile. “really.”

Bertholdt’s determined eyes called him out on his bullshit.

“I’m just a little homesick, that’s all,” Reiner admitted. “I’m still not sure this college was the best choice for me. I chose it to be away from mom… but now I kind of miss her, even if she’s a little intense.”

Bertholdt looked at him sympathetically.

“No, don’t look at me like that,” Reiner smiled sadly. “I’ll just feel worse because I dragged you into this.”

“Hey, I miss my home too,” he cupped his cheeks. “I hate this place,” he snorted. “The dorms are uncomfortable, people are too loud, and the halls always reek of weed. It’s really gross.”

Reiner laughed, but he grimly stopped when the guilt kicked in. It was too late for them to change. “I’m sorry,” he pressed Bertholdt’s hand tighter against his cheek.

Bertholdt’s arms were around him before he could say anything else. He was suddenly crushed against the taller man’s chest, and he buried his face into his shoulder, taking in his scent. He couldn’t prevent the relieved smile from forming on his face.

“Hey,” Bertholdt stroked his hair reassuringly. “it’s okay. There’s no need for you to apologise,” he comforted. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah…”

Bertholdt released him from the hug and jogged towards the door. He stuck his head out, snapping sideways to check out the hallway.

It was indeed empty. For now, at least.

He closed the door and locked it. He returned to Reiner a moment later and held his face between both hands, Bertholdt’s nose wheezed due to the inhale forced by the suddenness of his kiss.

Reiner slowly smiled into it, finding it impossible to feel grim when kissing the man he loved.

Bertholdt repeatedly kissed him, Reiner’s breaths growing shorter as he was given no time to recover. Bertholdt clasped his hips and brought them closer to his, their groins coming in contact, his tongue darting out to meet Reiner’s.

Reiner suddenly found his brain going fuzzy over the suddenness of the situation, over Bertholdt’s boldness, and the emotions inside him spiraled like a turbulent sea as his cock was brought to life by the physical reaffirmation of Bertholdt’s love for him.

Without any warning whatsoever, he felt Bertholdt grab his groin in a tight squeeze.

“Woah!” he jolted, hands gripping his flustered boyfriend’s shoulders, “What are you doing?” surprised at the escalation of the situation.

He heard a metal clink, and he groaned as Bertholdt’s fingers were at the button of his jeans, shakily unbuttoning them. He pushed them to the floor, and Reiner felt his cock pulsing against his briefs.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he mumbled, sucking on the crook of his neck, his hot breath shaking.

He sunk to his knees before Reiner, hands on his hips, holding him firmly in place. As if Reiner were crazy enough to so much as consider moving away from Bertholdt’s affections.

Reiner’s lips parted. There was nothing sexier in the world to him than looking down into the half-lidded eyes of his boyfriend as his lips moved over his cock. The white rays from the pendant above them sparkled Bertholdt’s emerald eyes as he glared directly at Reiner. His breath was hot on the underside of his head as he licked up his shaft through the briefs.

Reiner’s fingers were in Bertholdt’s hair, pulling him deeper into his groin.

He felt he was freed from his shackles the moment Bertholdt pulled down his briefs and his cock swung forward. It didn’t get the chance to swing back as Bertholdt immediately took him and half his length was already in his throat.

Reiner stepped out of his garments as his boyfriend bobbed further down his shaft. His back arched as his eyes squeezed shut, producing a moan as Bertholdt knew just the right amount sucking and pressure to use.

He grabbed the sides of Bertholdt’s head, guiding him further down. He felt every inch of his cock sink into his throat. Bertholdt’s fingers massaged his ass and he gagged as Reiner thrust in his throat. He pulled back and gasped, wiping a tear from his eye.

He looked up at Reiner, grinning, finding it humorous. Bertholdt was so good with his mouth that Reiner could barely resist thrusting into him again, but he was also so endearing that his heart clutched in warm affection at his expression, which rendered him stiff as he observed his boyfriend’s face. His brows furrowed fondly.

Bertholdt’s expression reverted to a serious one. But not a bad kind of serious—he was merely wondering why Reiner suddenly cupped his cheek while he stared down at him as though he were a gift from the gods he didn’t believe in.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he smiled.

“You,” Reiner shook his head. “you’re just…”

“What?” Bertholdt pondered with a smile.

“I just love you so much.”

“Aw,” replied Bertholdt. “I love you too. And I sure love you, Brownie JR,” he pressed his nose against the tip of Reiner’s cock, shaking his head from side to side.

Reiner’s cheeks immediately flared up in embarrassment. “H-hey! I told you it’s—”

“Oh, come on,” Bertholdt stood up. He wrapped his arms around Reiner, pressing his painful erection against his. “Only I’m allowed to call him,” he dropped a hand and wrapped it around Reiner’s cock. “that way. It’s no big deal,” he planted a kiss on the blond, running his tongue down his lower lip.

“It just sounds so lame,” Reiner pouted. “But I’m okay with it so long as it’s you.”

Bertholdt smirked. His eyes sent a clear message: _there will **never** be anyone but me._

“Well,” Reiner placed a hand to Bertholdt’s chest, then slowly ran it down to the waist of his jeans. He slid a hand in, feeling his erection. “why don’t we take care of this?” He stroked, wanting to return the favour.

Bertholdt bit his lip, jolting forward a little at the sensation. He felt like giving in.

“Uh-uh,” he refused. “I’m still not done with you,” he purred.

He pushed Reiner towards his bed. “Fuck my face, babe?” he asked as he kneeled in front of him. “Fuck it? Slide in and out of me? Thrust your thick cock in—”

Reiner didn’t need to be asked twice. He didn’t allow Bertholdt to finish his sentence as he mercilessly pushed his cock down his throat. He was conscious enough to not hurt him, but that thought was deeply buried in his mind.

He thrust his hips in and out, his eyes fixated on the sight of his wet cock appear and disappear in Bertholdt’s mouth. He picked up the speed and struggled to maintain control of himself. His dick was in heaven, dripping a steady stream of precum into Bertholdt, which he welcomed with both happiness and ease. He attempted to swallow between groans.

“Fuck,” Reiner’s voice broke. “you’re going to make me cum soon, baby,” he warned, refusing to slow his thrusts.

Even though he was inwardly concerned about hurting him, it was merely concern out of love. Between the two, Bertholdt was **_slightly_** stronger, slightly, so if he were in pain and needed to stop, Reiner had nothing to worry about. In that instant, he pulled away Reiner’s dick with ease, and Reiner felt proud when seeing the muscles in his arms tense up as he held him back.

“Not yet,” he licked a drop of precum that resided in the corner of his mouth. “I can’t let you do that yet, baby.”

He stood quickly and hovered over Reiner, one knee to the bed and his free foot resting on the floor. He pressed his lips against Reiner’s, and Reiner instinctively helped him undress, so fiercely and quickly you’d believe his clothes carried a disease.

“Fuck,” Reiner’s voice broke. “Fuck, Bertholdt,” he moaned. “I want to fuck your brains out,” he grabbed a fistful of his hair, kissing him violently. “Please,” he grabbed his hips, attempting to turn him around. “please let me.”

Bertholdt cupped the desperate blond’s chin, pulling down his lower lip with his thumb. “You want to?” he mumbled. He brought his mouth to his ear. “You want to fuck me?” he moaned. “You want that thick cock of yours inside me? You want my hole to tremble around it? You want your cum to drip off me?” he asked, grabbing Reiner’s slick shaft with a free hand, his thumb playing with the tip, pushing out another drop of clear stickiness.

Reiner dug his nails into Bertholdt’s shoulder. He pushed him back, now Reiner the one to hover over him. He rested a hand on Bertholdt’s nape, his lips trailing a path of kisses from the crook of his neck, up to his earlobe. He flicked it with his tongue, tracing the edge of his ear. He ran his fingers down his side, tracing his ribs then up his chest, his pectoral jolting from the sudden attention.

Bertholdt chuckled, bringing up Reiner’s attention. “You sure are gentle for someone who just begged to fuck my brains out,” he paid particular attention to his half-lidded eyes.

“I can’t help it,” Reiner smiled. “I can’t manage to be rough with you,” he pecked him. “I just love you that much,” he then kissed the tip of his nose.

Bertholdt suddenly sat up, both hands on Reiner’s back, pressing him tightly against him. “Well,” he growled suggestively, “good thing I can.”

He hovered over Reiner again. If they hadn’t been so horny, it would’ve been comical. They looked like two animals fighting for dominance—who would hover over whom, who would get to fuck the other.

He rolled Reiner onto his knees. Reiner didn’t fight back, his chest towards the bed’s comforter. He pushed his ass in Bertholdt’s direction, turning his head to look at him with a smug, shit-eating grin.

“Oh, baby!” Bertholdt yelled comically. He slapped Reiner’s ass with both hands, each palm resting on each ass cheek. “Would you look at that?” he drawled, observing Reiner’s tanned ass, defined after hours and days at the gym. Reiner’s tight hole puckered in and out, as though presenting itself to Bertholdt like a gift. Bertholdt turned his head to the side, biting his lip over his muscular thighs. He jestingly slapped Reiner’s ass, then laughed.

“What?” Reiner grinned.

“Your massive balls hang down those fuckable thighs like two baubles on a Christmas tree,” he snorted.

Reiner laughed along with him, turning red in embarrassment and laughter.

From all the partners they had had in their lives, only with each other could Bertholdt and Reiner be so undeniably horny, wanting to be painfully rough yet gentle with the other, and still find it in themselves to blast stupid jokes and laugh at them together; all at the same time.

They grinned at each other, their expressions matching, sending the same message.

_“I love you so damn much.”_

Reiner reached behind him and ran a finger down his crack, pressing it into his hole. “Fuck me,” he commanded.

Bertholdt happily accepted the order. He would have been insane not to.

He desperately opened the drawer from the nightstand, hand furiously searching for their sacred tool. Lubricant.

After generously applying it, his middle finger glided in with ease, Reiner jolting reflexively. His finger, that daring finger, flirted with the opening of his ass, dipping in and retreating, then going back, farther each time. A second finger was added, and Reiner felt pain, but the pain ceased the more Bertholdt rammed into him, and he found that two fingers, what previously felt like too much, suddenly felt like not enough. Bertholdt, knowing what he was doing, added a third finger, groaning; enjoying what he was doing a little too much.

The pleasure for Reiner was so intense it almost physically hurt.

“Fuck!” Reiner slapped a hand against the bed’s headboard, legs shaking. “Bertl,” he managed to cry between ragged breaths. “I need you,” he begged.

Bertholdt leaned forward, enveloping Reiner in a backwards hug. “I know,” he murmured in his ear. “I know, baby,” his voice was desperate in desire.

“Then what are you waiting for!?” Reiner growled impatiently. Bertholdt held back a chuckle.

He pulled back. He aligned his cock against Reiner’s hole and teased him with the head. Reiner groaned in annoyance, and Bertholdt finally found it in himself to stop torturing his very patient boyfriend.

Reiner moaned, slamming his hips back hard into Bertholdt’s cock.

“Fuck!” he screamed.

Bertholdt rarely felt empowered or too manly, but every time he pumped into Reiner he found himself gritting his teeth, emitting low growls in his chest. Each thrust always felt like an affirmation of himself—of his masculinity, his strength.

Reiner rocked back, quickly fucking himself against Bertholdt, pulling an inch or two before sliding his cock back inside. He whimpered, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Bertholdt dug his fingers into his hip, using one hand to cup Reiner’s nape, pressing him hard against the mattress.

He pounded harder, watching Reiner squirm under him. His muscular back only served to make his cock throb inside his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back whimpers of his own.

Reiner desperately grabbed his cock, jerking himself to multiply his arousal. He suddenly felt Bertholdt hunch forward, holding his arm back. “No, baby,” he whimpered, stomach tightly pressed against his back. “not yet,” he bit his earlobe. “Fuck, you’re hot. You’re hot, Reiner,” he moaned. “Mm, I always think of doing this to you when I’m in class,” he confessed.

Reiner couldn’t find it in himself to respond. He just whimpered unconsciously. Bertholdt leaned back again, just now noticing the slight redness on Reiner’s ass as he continued to fuck him. He felt his chest tightening, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He whimpered, he moaned—praising Reiner for his tight hole and explaining between moans how undeniably hot he was.

He was close, and by the way Reiner writhed and panted, he knew he was desperately close, too. He hunched forward and held Reiner’s cock. “Come on baby,” he cried, “come for me.” Reiner complied immediately, wrapping his hand around Bertholdt’s, pumping himself.

Bertholdt let go and leaned back, being close himself. Reiner then came with a loud cry, his body tensing underneath Bertholdt, but that didn’t stop him. He heard Reiner’s breath catch, the pleasure consuming him so deeply his moans were cut short. His hole tightened around Bertholdt’s cock, and Bertholdt was even closer.

Without warning, he heard himself growl as his orgasm hit him, feeling his cock expand inside the still unrecovered blond, pushing himself to the base and shooting his first load deep inside his hole. Three streams coated his insides, and Bertholdt yanked his cock from him, aiming at Reiner’s opened hole, jerking himself to let out two more blasts, the white stickiness painting Reiner’s skin, dripping over his spasming ass. Bertholdt collapsed on Reiner’s back, plastering kisses all over him, Reiner only then beginning to recover.

“Fuck,” Reiner chuckled, face buried on the pillow. His tightened fists slowly relaxed and gradually opened.

Bertholdt dropped on the left side of the small bed, staring at the ceiling as his ragged breathing stabilised. Reiner emulated him, but rather than looking at the ceiling, he looked at Bertholdt.

“That was okay, I guess,” he shrugged.

Bertholdt’s head snapped to him, biting down his lips to hold back a smile. He turned to his side, resting his head on his forearm. “I suppose so, yes,” his lips curved up.

Reiner’s eyebrows furrowed fondly. “Damn, Bertl,” he murmured, scooting closer to him. “you’re really, really good looking.”

“And you’re okay,” he smiled warmly, “I guess.”

Reiner’s hand sought Bertholdt’s, and he brought it up to his chest, interlacing their fingers. “Thank you,” he smiled. “for reassuring me. And for being you.”

Bertholdt brought Reiner’s hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Would you stop playing Overwatch for me?” he grinned.

Bertholdt’s eyes widened.

“Woah, cowboy,” he smiled. “let’s not get too hasty, alright?”

“Aw, shucks,” Reiner feigned a sad pout, to which Bertholdt smiled fondly, but his smile reverted almost immediately, much to Reiner’s surprise.

“I’d do anything for you,” he said seriously. He pressed their foreheads together. “Anything.”

Reiner could only stare in awe at the determined emerald eyes that pierced his golden ones. “Yeah,” he smiled. “I feel the exact same way.”

“Glad it’s mutual,” Bertholdt grinned.

They stared in silence, until Reiner appeared to squirm his hips uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong?” Bertholdt asked.

“Well, you see,” he snorted. “I love you and your colossal titan, but having sticky cum inside your ass isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.”

“Right, right,” Bertholdt sat up. “How about a shower? I’m pretty sure they’re empty at this hour.”

Reiner emulated him, glaring at him suspiciously. “Are you asking for a round two? Because I’m a liiiiiiiiittle tired,” he lied.

A shy blush tinged Bertholdt’s cheeks. “W-would you reject me if I were?”

Reiner merely grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT. HERE'S ONE OF THE PROBLEMS WITH MY WRITING: I don't plan ahead, right? I just imagine a little scenario and start writing from there, but the part I start with never sounds like a good beginning as it's usually the middle part of the story, so when I write an opening, it's usually rushed and random, WHICH MAKES THE REST OF THE FIC LOOK CHEAP. How do I even fix this? 
> 
> Oh god LMFAO I'm so embarrassed. This is my first attempt EVER at same-sex smut. You should see my browsing history (well, not really, since I was in incognito mode), I read for about an hour straight articles on sex (liveabout, I'm looking at you!) and felt it didn't even help much at all LOL. So I just wrote whatever garbage I could muster and attempted to make it look pretty. I am SO sorry lmao I am cringing baaaaaaaaad.
> 
> This was another of my failed attempts at saturating the Reibert tag with something THAT ISN'T FUCKING EREN/LEVI AND MARCO/JEAN. Maaaan, bear with me! I lack imagination. So if you have any prompts or ideas, feel free to share them in the comments! 
> 
> I'd also appreciate your honest feedback, whether it's positive or negative. I'm eager to improve, so don't hold back. I'll just keep a box of kleenex on my desk in case I need to sob.
> 
> Thanks for giving this one-shot... a shot! *snorts pathetically*
> 
> Oh, and I wrote that Bertholdt's slightly stronger than Reiner because YES, I DO BELIEVE HE IS STRONGER AND FAR MORE TALENTED. And I also based it off the fact he *is* stronger than Reiner on the AOT2 game lol


End file.
